


Communication

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You have a massive crush on Kevin, and everyone but him knows. You’re too nervous to say anything, not just about the crush you have on him, but just in general. He makes you a nervous wreck so you try to avoid him. He confronts you about it because he’s under the impression you hate him. You admit you have feelings for him and find out he reciprocates them.





	Communication

“You’ve got to stop staring at Kevin or everyone will find out you’re in love with him,” Sami told me, snatching me out of my thoughts.

“Oh, please, everyone knows,” Carmella rolled her eyes. “The only one who doesn’t is Kevin himself.”

“If you two don’t shut up, he will,” I hissed, ducking my head when Kevin turned to look in our direction.

“I don’t know why you don’t just go talk to him,” Sami sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Isn’t the first rule of a job not to get involved in office romance?” I asked.

“Okay, first of all, we don’t work in offices. You should be fine. Second of all, I’m in a so-called office romance and we’re doing just fine,” Carmella replied, ticking off the points on her hands. “And third of all, you and Kevin would be adorable. I’m so here for it.”

“Are we forgetting one simple thing?” I asked the two of them. They looked confused, eyes never leaving me. “What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Carmella beamed at me as Sami called Kevin over. Fuck. This is why you can’t trust anyone backstage with any information ever.

“What’s up?” Kevin asked, stepping up to us all. I looked down at my phone, suddenly incredibly interested in twitter antics. Or at least, it was easier to pretend to be engrossed in my phone than to actually talk to Kevin. I’m sure I would have accidentally proclaimed my love for him in front of everyone backstage. Talk about embarrassing.

I finally noticed it had gone quiet around me and looked up from scrolling to all three of my companions staring at me. Carmella looked like she was ready to kill me for not paying attention, Sami looked exasperated, and Kevin looked…worried?

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. What’s up?” I asked, eyes never leaving Carmella’s.

“I asked if you’re excited about your match tonight,” Kevin repeated, eyes focused on me.

“Oh yeah, my match tonight. I’m so ready. Definitely going to kick Paige’s ass,” I replied, not looking at Kevin. “I actually need to go get ready for that, so I’ll be seeing you,” I said, waving at the three of them before walking off.

All night during the show, I would catch Kevin throwing weird glances at me. I wasn’t sure what his issue was, but it was really disconcerting. I tried to ignore it, but it was so hard when you felt someone’s eyes baring holes into your back.

==================

After about a week of being on the road on tour and dealing with the awkward eye contact with Kevin, I was tired. I was tired of trying to pretend like I wasn’t hopelessly attracted to him, tired of having to scurry away from him whenever he came around, tired of dealing with him staring. I was so tired.

“Just tell him! Then you’ll stop being so anxious,” Paige told me at the end of the night, rolling her eyes.

“Okay, except that won’t work. I’ll just be more anxious because then he’ll know that I like him,” I explained.

“Then let me do it,” Paige said, a twinkle in her eye.

“Paige, no!” I yelled, grabbing onto her arm. Everyone around us, Kevin included, turned to stare at us. “Do not.”

She laughed and threw her arm over my shoulder. “I won’t, I won’t. Relax. You should’ve seen your face, though.”

“Oh, ha ha,” I deadpanned, rolling my eyes.

“Listen, though. All of us are going out tonight. You should come,” she said, walking off with her arm still around me.

“I don’t know. I’ll probably just go to my hotel room and just relax. I’m tired,” I replied.

“Whatever, you’re so boring,” she whined as we reached the doors to the arena.

“Sorry we can’t all party all the time,” I rolled my eyes, separating from her as we reached our cars.

“Whatever,” she repeated, climbing into her car. “I’ll text you where we end up in case you change your mind!”

I nodded and waved to her as I climbed into my own car. Luckily, the drive to the hotel wasn’t too far from the arena. I walked alone up to my room, opting for the stairs instead of the elevator to avoid crowds. I wasn’t lying when I told Paige I was tired, I was. And being away from the people I had spent a week with would help me relax.

As I walked down the hallway to my room, I noticed someone sitting in front of my door. As I got closer, I realized it was Kevin. That’s when the panic set in. I walked up slowly to him, pausing in front of him. “Kevin?”

“We need to talk,” is all he said, stepping to the side to let me unlock my door.

I sighed, opening the door and walking in, dropping my bag on the ground next to the bed. “How did you even find my room number?” I asked.

Kevin hadn’t moved too far into the room from the door, leaning up against a chair. “Paige.”

“Of course,” I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. “What do you want to talk about?”

“What’s your problem with me?” Kevin was staring at me once again.

I dropped my hands to my sides, shifting my weight on my feet. “What?”

“You obviously have a problem with me. And while I understand not liking someone, we are coworkers and I would love to know what exactly I did to make you hate me so much. Maybe then it would make running into you backstage less awkward,” he explained, stepping around the chair and sitting down.

“There’s no issue, I promise,” I told him, trying to avoid making eye contact. He was making me really nervous.

“Then why do you run away every time I’m anywhere near you backstage? Why won’t you make eye contact with me, like right now?” he challenged.

“I honestly don’t think you want to know,” I replied, finally dropping down to sit on the bed, resting my head in my hands.

“Unless it’s something dumb, like you blame me for the death of your childhood puppy, I would love to know.” I looked up to find him staring intently at me, waiting for an answer.

“I…Like you?” I said, ending the last bit in a question.

Kevin just continued to stare at me and I felt the world come to a halt. It was happening. He was going to get up and run from the room, from me, and then tell everyone. And then I’d have to find a new job because that would make me a laughingstock.

“Why did you think I wouldn’t want to know that?” he asked finally.

“Because you don’t like me, not like that,” I explained slowly.

Kevin’s lips curled up into a smile. “And what made you think that?”

“I feel like I would know if you did.”

“Well obviously, you didn’t,” he chuckled.

My eyes shot up to finally meet his. “What?” I was dumbfounded.

“I have feelings for you, too. Just didn’t want to say anything and make you more uncomfortable around me.”

“Are you telling me that I was incredibly awkward and anxious around you for no reason?” I stood up once more, one hand on my hip.

Kevin stood up as well, crossing the room to stand in front of me. “Guess we need to get better at communication,” is all he said before he lightly pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
